1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a universal input apparatus and a method thereof, and more particularly, to a method for generating and transmitting and/or receiving a universal input code to which a universal remote control protocol is applied, and an apparatus thereof. The present application is based on Korean Application No. 2000-82753, filed Dec. 27, 2000, which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, in line with the development of wireless communications, attempts to connect input devices to main systems through a wireless interface have been made. Already in home appliances, such as a television, wireless input devices, such as a wireless keyboard and a wireless mouse, have been commercialized. However, the conventional input devices such as the wireless keyboard and wireless mouse are manufactured separately, and manufacturing costs are raised. Also, since each of the input devices such as the wireless keyboard and wireless mouse needs a dedicated device driver, the development time and costs increase. In addition, as the number of input devices increases, space for each device becomes more restricted.
To solve the above problems, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method for generating an input code of a universal input device resulting in lower cost and user convenience by generating a code for unifying input devices.
It is another object to provide a universal input code transmitting and/or receiving method using the universal input code.
It is another object to provide a universal input code transmitting and/or receiving apparatus using the universal input code.
To accomplish the above object of the present invention, there is provided a method for generating an input code of a universal input device, the method having the steps of (a) setting a type code for indicating the type of an input device, and universal input codes which are mapped with local input codes according to the type of the input devices; (b) forming a data format by adding the type code and universal input codes set in step (a) and operation parameters for operating the type code and universal input codes.
To accomplish another object of the present invention, there is also provided a method for transmitting input codes, in which universal input codes, into which the local input codes of a plurality of input devices are mapped, is set and the universal input code is transmitted, the method having the steps of receiving universal input codes, which can be processed among the universal input codes, and forming a mapping table between the universal input code and a local input code, which is already used; and if an input event occurs, converting the local codes into the universal input codes, with reference to the mapping table formed in the above step, and transmitting the converted code in a predetermined format.
To accomplish another object of the present invention, there is also provided a method for receiving input codes, in which the universal input codes, into which the local input codes of a plurality of input devices are mapped, are set, and the universal input codes received in a client is processed, the method having the steps of (a) receiving the universal input codes from the client, selecting universal input codes which can be processed, forming a mapping table between the selected universal input codes and the local input codes, and then transmitting the selected universal input codes to the client; and (b) if the universal input codes, which are mapped into the local input codes according to the generation of an input event from the client are received, converting the universal input codes into the local input codes, with reference to the mapping table formed in the step (a), and then generating the corresponding processing event.
To accomplish another object of the present invention, there is also provided a transmitting apparatus for controlling the universal input device by transmitting universal input codes, into which the local input codes of a plurality of input devices are mapped, the transmitting apparatus having a key input unit for generating an event corresponding to a key input in the form of local input codes; a transmitting code conversion table for storing mapping data between the universal input codes and the local input codes; a transmitting code processing unit for forming a conversion table unit with universal input codes, which can be processed in the universal input device, and local input codes, which is already used, and if local input codes according to an event is generated from the key input unit, converting the local input codes into universal input codes referring to the conversion table; and a transmission network driving unit for transmitting the universal input codes converted in the transmitting code processing unit.
To accomplish another object of the present invention, there is also provided a receiving apparatus for receiving universal input codes, into which the local input codes of a plurality of input devices are mapped, the receiving apparatus having a reception network driving unit for receiving the universal input codes from the network; a reception conversion table for storing mapping data between the universal input codes and the local input codes; a receiving code processing unit for forming the mapping table unit with the universal input codes received from the reception network driving unit and local input codes, which are already used, and if the universal input codes, into which the local input codes are mapped according to the occurrence of an input event, are received, converting the universal input codes into local input codes with reference to the conversion table, and then processing a processing event corresponding to the local input codes.